nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder Summer Camp: The second demon
WARNING: This contains a ton of cringe. If you wanna read a GOOD fanfic, read The Battle for the 10 Million or Infection. "well, let's just say your in for one perfect scare." -Sans in the trailer Murder Summer Camp: Season 2 '''is the sequel to Murder Summer Camp. It was comfirmed before the first season ended. Like Season 1, 3 will live. Contestants # Sans # '''Midori Gurin (Killed in Challenge 12) # Hanayo Koizumi # [[Maki Nishikino|'Maki Nishikino']]' (Killed in Challenge 12.)' # [[Nico Yazawa|'Nico Yazawa']]' (Killed in Challenge 12th)' # [[Neptune|'Neptune']]' (Killed in challenge 11.)' # Toothy (Dies in the fourth challenge # Cuddles (Dies in the first challenge) # Eli (Killed by Sans in the third challenge) # Sniffles (Dies in the fourth challenge) # Papyrus (Dies in the seventh challenge) # Cody (Killed in the eighth challenge) # Cro-Marmot (Killed in the 10th challenge) # Russell (Killed in challenge 10.) # Igor the Mii (Killed in the sixth challenge) # Peashy (Killed in the ninth challenge) # Lifty (Dies in the third challenge) # Shifty (Dies in the third challenge # Len Kagamine (Dies in the 12th challenge) # [[Seitekina Taiyo|'Seitekina Taiyo']]' (Sucked into a pardox due to Igor dying.)' # [[Irina Taiyo|'Irina Taiyo']]' (Killed in seventh challenge)' # [[Nozomi Toujou|'Nozomi Toujou']]' (Commited Suicide in Challenge 9)' # [[Compa|'Compa']]' (Commited Suicide in Challenge 9)' # [[Nina Inabi|'Nina Inabi']]' (Commited Suicide in Challenge 9)' # [[Iason Inabi|'Iason Inabi']]' (Killed in the fifth challenge.)' # [[Noire|'Noire']]' (Killed by Papyrus in the sixth challenge' # Flippy (Killed in the fourth challenge) # Napstablook (Killed in Challenge 2) # Fawful (Killed in challenge 11) # Mettaton (Killed in challenge 4) # Blueberry Host # Monokuma Killer # Error-Sans (Killed by Sans in the eighth challenge) # Unknown. Cast Musetrigger as Papyrus Cr1tikal as Sans Cody as Blueberry and Monokuma Eli also competed, but did not speak. Chart (Chart will be placed here) Trivia for Challenge 1 * When Sans is stabbed, if the clip is slowed down, he is indeed stabbed, but he appears to still be breathing * The Community Camp sign is covered in blood Episode 1 The episode starts out with every contestant in the room and the room fills out with gas and everyone passes out (Except for Sans, since he is a skeleton, so he faked it.) Sans wakes up later. "woah. that was.. insane." Sans said. Sans looks out of his coffin he is lying in. He sees a sign saying "Community Camp" "holy shit, that's so wierd! we're back in this hellhole." Sans freaked out. Sans hides back in his coffin when the driver gets out. "Hehe, I guess we're ready for a good time." The driver said. All the coffins are placed in a house, except Sans' Everyone wakes up other than Sans, and the funeral house is destroyed by the contestants, other than Midori Gurin and Sans. "Sans! Sans! What's going on?" Midori asked. "i don't know. it was just everyone passed out, except for me." Sans said. Eli starts maniacally laughing due to events of Murder Summer Camp Season 1. Cuddles then walks away and then stands on the fields. The killer appears behind him. "Hmmm. Such a beautiful day! What's the worse that could happe-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Cuddles says. Cuddles' neck is snapped and then his legs are tore off, killing him. Irina then goes to Cuddles' corpse and then passes out. "UHHHH SANS, WHY IS IRINA PASSED OUT?" Papyrus questioned. "because she looked at a dead body and got so scared she passed out." Sans answered. "Sans! Sans! What's going on with Eli?" Midori asks. "well, she's so insane because of.. well, you know." Sans answers. "S-Sans, Sans. There's something behind you." Midori warned. "oh.. really?" Sans said Sans appears to be stabbed in the head "SANNNNNNNNNNNS!" Midori said. "WAIT! SANS!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Papyrus said. Papyrus and Midori quickly run away. After everyone leaves Cuddles' corpse, Sans' eye lights up blue. Challenge 2 Nozomi and Papyrus gets up. Papyrus notably has Sans' blood on him "What happened, Papyrus?" Nozomi asked. "SANS D-D-DIED." Papyrus answered. "WHAT?!" Nozomi screamed. While Papyrus and Nozomi are talking, Sans, notably different because there is a Knife through his head and pokes out next to his eye. "huh. they thought i was dead? they must of thought wrong." Sans whispers. Papyrus goes into a greenhouse and the killer stabs him, and then cuts the word: "DIE" on his back. Papyrus, unaware of what happened, leaves after 15 minutes. "Papyrus, what happened?" Irina said, first one to notice. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Papyrus asks. "There's red letters saying the word 'DIE' on your back." Irina answered Irina then walks away. "HUH. I THINK SOMETHING'S GOING- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Papyrus said. Sans notices him, and pushes the killer away. "don't touch my bro ever again." Sans said, furious. Sans tackles the killer, and before he kills the killer, The killer runs away and escapes. "IT CAN'T BE.. NO. IS IT REALLY S-SANS?" Papyrus said, standing up amazed. Papyrus then passes out. Sans walks away while whistling, pretending like nothing happened. Papyrus wakes up and runs to the cabin "I SAW SANS, I THINK." Papyrus exclaimed "You problably were seeing things. He's dead, you know." Nozomi said. Sans walks to where Papyrus and Nozomi are "hey kid, i'm alright, you know? other than a knife in my head, i'm fine." Sans explaned Napstablook and Sans walk away into a mess hall. "hey sans... what are we going.... to do?" Napstablook asked "i'm not too sure myself.." Sans answered. "SANNS!" Papyrus yelled outside of the hallway. "sorry napsta, i gotta go." Sans said. "it's... fine.. alright? bye.." Napstablook replied The Killer walks behind Napstablook and stabs through the back of his head with a katana, and starts hitting him with a shovel. Blood starts leaking out of Napstablook's head when he died. Sans, Nozomi, and Papyrus walk into the mess hall. "napsta! i hope you enjoyed being in here! napsta?" Sans yelled when he came in before noticing Napsta's corpse. "WAIT, N-NO WAY..." Papyrus said, horrified. The screen fades to black before Nozomi screams Trivia for Challenge 2 * The last scene when Sans, Nozomi, and Papyrus notice Napsta's body references one of the anime cutscenes from Ace Attorney: Duel Destinies, with Sans doing Athena's line, Papyrus doing Phoenix, and Nozomi as Athena screaming * Despite seemingly being killed in Challenge 1, Sans still makes an appearance in this episode alive. * Even though being labelled Challenge 2, similar to Challenge 1, there was no challenge. Challenge 3 The episode cuts back from where Challenge 2 left off after Nozomi screamed. Nozomi quickly runs out of the mess hall, horrified at what she saw. "what happened? all i did was leave the mess hall and look what happened." Sans said "OH.. SO WHAT NOW?" Papyrus said. "OH LOOK! SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus added. "well, we don't have tounges." Sans said "WE'LL BE FINE!" Papyrus replied The scene of the mess hall cuts to a portapotty and Eli is nailing boards at the door from the inside. Sans gets on a back hoe and runs over the portapotty. "shit, i think i just killed someone by accident! better hide it." Sans said Sans successfully hides it. Sans walks away whistling nyeh heh heh (intro) from undertale The killer tries to stab Sans, but fails "kiddo, think fast!" Sans said Sans shoots the killer with his gaster blaster and then walks away. "OK everybody! The next challenge is knife ball. You have to dodge knifes." Monokuma says. "Go!" Monokuma says in the challenge arena. Lifty and Shifty attempt to steal a knife ball. The knife ball then explodes. Killing them both. "I forgot, if you try to steal the ball, the ball will self-destruct. Killing the holder(s)." Monokuma remembers It then goes down to Sans and Papyrus. Sans is quickly hit with a ball, ending the challenge. "Vote for all these peop-" Monokuma says. Blueberry (Underswap Sans) falls through a alternate universe portal and as a result, falls on top of Monokuma. "Oh Wowie! The magnificent Sans sees so many humans! Is this a competition?" Blueberry asks. "Yes." Monokuma says. "Can I join?" Blueberry asks "Fine." Monokuma answered. End of episode "Hello. I'm sorry everybody for the delay of Challenge 3. It took so long because I have The Unbearable Quiz and so much more to do." Cody explains Challenge 4 Comment reading: "Hello everyone, this is a special for Murder Summer Camp. These are comments telling us to make the previous challenge! These are also hate comments depending on what they say." Cody explains "Make challenge 3 you n***** or I will kill you!" A comment says. "Woah! That's the first time I've heard something like that. He even threatens to kill me!" Cody says "You motherfucker you killed Napstablook revive him in the next challenge now." A comment says. "Wait, what? Napstablook died and you want him back? Too fucking bad." Cody said. "But ghosts can't die, how Blooky died?" Igor asked Cody. "Well, this is a show. Anything can happen." Cody answered. "what is the fucking rating for challenge 3?" Comment says "Suprisingly, ESRB rated it. It received and AO rating (Adults Only)" Cody said "Don't kill of my Sanspi or suffer my wrath!" Comment says "Wait, why? If you say so then. Sans! Someone keeps calling you Sanspi." Cody said Sans comes in the room wearing a pie costume. "*how's this for a sanspi?" Sans asks. "That's all we have for this episode of Reading Comments. Bye! Enjoy the long awaited Challenge 3! The Episode "Oh darling! This is just too fun! There's nothing to worry about!" Mettaton says " *mettaton, you gotta listen. there's some dirty brother killer killing people off." Sans replies "Then I'll go out and show that person my legs!" Mettaton says "Ummm.. He doesn't understand, right?" Nozomi asks. " *nope." Sans said. Nozomi also goes outside Sans hears a stabbing sound. He moves everything off the table, aware that he might have been stabbed. Sans then passes out (in his point of view) you can see the screen blacking out. Sniffle, Flippy, and Toothy are all hit in the back with knifes, still standing. "Everyone, the next challenge is a skateboarding challenge." "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AM GOOD AT THIS TYPE OF CHALLENGE! SANS SHOULD DO THIS! SPEAKING OF SANS, WHERE IS HE?" Papyrus said "We're all not sure." Everyone apart from Sans and Papyrus say. Two hours later "Papyrus managed to win. He is good for now.." Monokuma said. Challenge 5 "n-no! i didn't do it! you gotta believe me!" Sans yelled in agony. 10 minutes ago. "ugh.. i feel like i was stabbed one hundred times.." Sans said as he woke up. "Darling, you lied! There's no kill- AGH..." Mettaton said Mettaton collapses as the killer behind him has a knife full of gears. "you, killed him." Sans realizes. The killer tries to stab Sans in the neck, but Sans dodges Sans runs out of the cabin covered in blood and gears. "i can't go to the challenge like this.. i need to change my clothes. you know, i have plenty of spares." Sans said "wait, i touched that knife before." Sans said. The knife appears next to him. "haha, very scary demon." Sans said. "You killed them.." Iason said Iason tackles Sans. "n-no! i didn't do it! you gotta believe me!" Sans yelled in agony. Sans blacks out. In Sans' vision you can see Monokuma and Iason blurry "You know, There was an old courtroom around here.. It would be perfect for this trial." Monokuma said "Around here?" Iason asks "Yes." Monokuma. "It's actually in the camp itself.". Iason is then stabbed through the back with a spear. Monokuma then runs out of the room and locks the door The demon then feels Sans neck to find out that he isn't breathing. The camera zooms in to Sans to show some flashbacks. In season one when Papyrus was killed, Season 2 when Sans was stabbed in the head. and Sans killing Eli When the demon leaves, Sans wakes up again "ugh.. what happened? guys?!" Sans asks. Sans is jumped by Iason's body. Sans leaves the building. "where is everybody?" Sans asks. "Sans! I thought I would never find you!" Nina said. "The next challenge is to find the red ball!" Blueberry is hit in the head with the red ball. "That was fast. Blueberry wins." Monokuma said. Challenge 6 "papyrus, iason thought i killed them.." Sans said "REALLY? I WOULDN'T LET HIM FRAME ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! FOR MURDER!" Papyrus said. Blueberry runs to Papyrus and Sans "Oh wowie! The magnificent Sans won the previous challenge." Blueberry said. "i guess you could say this is a SANSasion." Sans said Blueberry and Papyrus are then shown angry with crickets chirping "CAN I GO COOK SPEGHETTI?" Papyrus asks "Sure!!" Blueberry says. "(wow. they're good friends together. blueberry is like papyrus, except like me, too.)" Sans thinks Meanwhile... "Woah. Compa, this is fun!" Igor said Igor is stabbed through the back with a spear, which pierces through his body, killing him instantly. "Wait, what's going on?" Seitekina says Seitekina is then sucked in to a portal due to a paradox. "Ummmmm.. What just happened?" Compa asks herself. "A paradox happened. It sucked in Seitekina because, well.. Igor and Seitekina are basically the same, but different people." Nina answered. "Wait, you heard my question?" Compa asks." "Yes." Nina said Papyrus and Sans are talking. "WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET?" Papyrus asks "umm.. i killed eli by accident." Sans said "You killed WHO?" Noire asks "shit, she knows." Sans realizes Papyrus hits Noire with a bone 2 times "papyrus, why'd you do that? you didn't have to KILL her." Sans said "I KNOW, BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET ARRESTED, SANS." Papyrus said Papyrus and Sans run away "at least we're OK in here.." Sans said Meanwhile.. "The next challenge is Capture The Flag Rerevisited." Monokuma says Sans is the first to grab a flag, but Blueberry grabs another. Papyrus and Compa fight over the two flags. Papyrus falls down, while Compa gets too tired. Sans and Blueberry both get their flag down at the same time. "Sans and Blueberry win.. Again for Sans.." Monokuma then passes out. Challenge 7 Irina finds Igor's body. "IGOR-KUN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Irina pours gasoline around the cabin and then sets it on fire, engulfing the cabin in flames. Irina is inside the cabin. 10 minutes later. "Wha, What is this fire? Don't worry, The magnificent sans will put it out!" Blueberry says. "so you're putting it out? I'm pretty sure there's two people." Sans said Crickets start chirping. "Myeh heh heh! It doesn't matter! The magnificent sans must put it out!" Blueberry said, with confidence. "what now?" Sans asked 1 Challenge by Monokuma later.. Sans and Midori meet at the middle of the camp. "so how are we going to get out?" Sans asked Midori "I dunno, but we just need to- AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Midori Gurin replies. Sans pushes Midori out of the way and starts struggling with the killer, then Papyrus shows up. Sans then shoves the hood off the killer to reveal.. Error Sans! "H-heh. You found me o-out, tha-that reminds me! I n-need a new puppet!" Error Sans said. "midori, run." Sans whispered to her. Midori runs. "W-wow, you don't know who I need. It's your br-r-o." Error Sans said Papyrus soul is grabbed by Error Sans "H-hey me, don't c-come any clo-s-ser, or it'll be enough to make me angry." Error Sans said. Sans is terrified, so he doesn't say a word "I-It'll be enough t-to shat-t-ter his soul." Error-Sans said Sans walks one single step. "W-well, well, don't say I didn't warn you." Error Sans said Papyrus gets his soul shattered to pieces, and Error Sans walks away, grinning. "papyrus!!" Sans says "SANS.. I DON'T THINK I CAN MAKE IT.. I FEEL LIKE I'M JUST GONNA RIP APART.. INTO A MILLION PIECES, BUT DON'T WORRY." Papyrus says, dying "w-why?" Sans asks. "I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU. EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! YOU CAN KILL H-HIM." Papyrus said before dying Sans watches in horror as Papyrus turns to dust. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sans screamed A few minutes later Nozomi is walking around the park when she hears crying. Nozomi then finds Sans "What happened?" Nozomi asked "i-i don't want to talk about it." Sans replies Nozomi then walks away. "t-that dirty brother killer is gonna get what he deserves someday." Sans said. To be continued.. Challenge 8 This challenge takes place 1 day after the previous challenge. Previously on Murder Summer Camp: The Second Demon. "Sans finds out who the killer actually is.. With that action, Papyrus was killed. Blueberry put out a fire and Sans is more angry then usual, how will Sans do? Let's find out." The narrator recapped. Sans walks around the camp with Papyrus' scarf around his neck. The killer then walks in front of him, with a pitchfork. "you dirty brother killer.. you really wanted to kill my brother, but you'll learn soon.. that actions have consequences." Sans said "o-oh yeah, w-we'll see about that." Error Sans replied The screen fades to black and then there's text saying "Error Sans wants to kick your ass". "woah, woah, woah, no time for pokemon references." Sans said interrupting the screen. The screen then cuts to Sans and Error Sans. Sans tries to hit Error Sans, but dodges. 30 minutes later. Sans and Error Sans are sweating. "Oh look! Another soul!" Sans said, distracting Error Sans. "Huh?" Error Sans replied. Sans then slices Error Sans with a katana. "W-wow, you really want me dead, h-huh? w-well, it was nice knowing you." Error Sans said. Cody walks in front of Sans and laughs at Error Sans Error Sans gives Cody a grenade. Sans then runs, while Cody explodes, completely cutting him in half. "Well, Sans, I guess it was nice being here while it lasted." Cody's last words. "As I-I was saying, you're g-gonna reall-ly regret this." Error Sans said Error Sans then turns to dust. "welp, i'm done for now. i'm sure another dirty brother killer will show up soon." Sans said The End. (Not of the series.) Challenge 9 Last time on Murder Summer Camp.. "Sans, angry about Papyrus' demise, found the killer, then fight to the death. Cody then inturrupts and causes his own death. Error Sans was killed. What will happen next?" The narrator recapped. Peachy wakes up and throws the alarm clock out of the window. "Well, that was loud." Peachy said. Peachy then finds Irina's, Igor's and Seitekina's tent's remains. "Woah. I wonder what happened." Peachy said. A killer shows up behind Peachy. An anvil is dropped onto Peachy, breaking her neck and killing her. The killer chuckles. 30 seconds later.. Blueberry finds an anvil, curious of where it came from, moves the anvil and discovers Peachy's corpse. "Oh! Son of a blueberry!" Blueberry said. Meanwhile. "hey nozomi, well.. i hate to tell you, but eli is dead." Sans said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nozomi yelled. Nozomi runs towards the killer. "Hey killer... Can you give me your pistol?" Nozomi asks The killer gives Nozomi the revolver. Nozomi runs back to Sans and then shoots herself two times and kills herself. Compa, knowing Igor is dead and so is Nozomi, grabs the gun and kills herself in front of Sans, too. Nina, knowing people are quickly dying, kills herself in front of Sans, too. Sans then looks left and right, seeing if people are coming to kill themselves "what just happened?" Sans asks himself. Sans then chucks the gun over to the killer. The gun hits him on the head, knocking him out. "i have blood all over me, better get this off." Sans said. Two Hours Later "well, i'm bored.." Sans said Sans walks off camera, and then the episode ends. Challenge 10 "Last time, an anvil falls on Peashy and kills her. Blueberry find her body later and then 3 people commit suicide. Sans cleans himself up and then does something fun. That's what you missed on Murder Summer Camp." The narrator says. Cro Marmot walks out of his cabin, and his ice block melts due to the intense ray of heat. He is dead. All the remaining campers are outside, throwing a bunch of ice cubes on where the fire would be normally. "NOOOOOOOOO!! IT'S SO HOT!" Fawful said. "i know, kid. it is. we gotta do something-" Sans said "The next challenge is a run around the running track. 3 times." Monokuma said. "FUCK." Fawful said, angry. "f-bomb, i choose you!" Sans said Sans throws a pokeball and the word: "FUCK!" appears. "f-bomb, return.." Sans said. the FUCK! is sucked back into it's pokeball. "Well, yeah.. You're-" Monokuma said. 1 minute of explanation later. "Are you ready? GO!" Monokuma said Russell trips immediantly after starting. His hook appears to pierce his eye. He tries to pull out, but pulls out his entire brain and dies. 2 Laps later.. Everyone seems to be walking except for Len Kagamine, who is still running. "Len seems to have won." Monokuma said. Sans then throws up. So does Fawful. The episode ends with Fawful and Sans in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. Challenge 11 "Last time on Murder Summer Camp.. It was 120* Ferinheight or 50* Celsiest. They then had to run 1 mile and Sans and Fawful ended up getting runsick? That's what you missed." The narrator recaps. "Ugh........" Sans said, disgusted. Sans coughs up a little more vomit. Fawful is behind him. Fawful is shot by a pistol in the head. Killing him. Sans looks behind him, and doesn't realize Fawful is dead. Sans then texts Papyrus. "he's dead, but who fucking cares?" Sans asks. Sans types his message Sans is shot in the hand. "ouch, what the hell?" Sans asks. Neptune is pushed by the killer. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neptune said. She is sent to the planet Neptune and dies due to the storm. "The challenge is laser tag, everyone. If you get shot you die." Monokuma said The campers make a wilhelm scream. "Just kidding! your vest vibrates so hard you fall." Monokuma said. The campers gasp in relief. "Due to equal issues. One of us has to sit out of this challenge." Monokuma said. "I'll sit out!" Midori said. Monokuma then uses an airhorn. Everyone starts running crazy. Sans dodges 21 shots. Sans then wins after shooting literally everyone on the other team. "Hey producers stop making Sans win shit." Monokuma says to the producers. The episode then ends. Challenge 12: The End? "Last time on Murder Summer Camp.. It's down to the Final 9. The characters play laser tag and Sans makes a huge massacre (Laser massacre.) Fawful is shot. Neptune is sent to Neptune. Blah Blah Blah.. That's what you missed. Enjoy the finale!" The narrator said. "hey blueberry, what's going on?" Sans asks Blueberry. "Nothing much.. Is it me or are things.. different?" Blueberry said. "well, what do you mean by that?" Sans asks. "Well, almost all the humans are dead." Blueberry replied. "oh... yeah. i've noticed that everyone's dying around here." Sans said. "Well, if the humans are dying, then why am I here?" Blueberry asked. "we can't get out. those huge gates prevent us." Sans answered. Sans and Blueberry then walk away. A window is broken inside Len's cabin. Comments begging the show to make Challenge 3 hit Len and crushes him to death. Midori then looks at the cabin. She thinks it's wierd. Meanwhile.. "Nico nico niiiiiii!" Nico said. Nico continues saying this catchphase. 10 more Nico Nico Niiiis later. An ambulance runs over Nico. "Mweh heh heh! I wonder how that got there." Blueberry wonders. Everyone left gets together. The killer then runs up to Maki and tackles her and kills her similar to this link without the suicide and the killer isn't insane. The killer then runs away. Blueberry, shocked, walks slowly away from the screen. Everyone else then runs away, too. Midori, however is too slow and is stabbed in the head. Sans, Blueberry, and Hanayo run up 100 flights of stairs. 1 hour later. They managed to make it up 29 flights of stairs. 1 and a half hours later. They're at the 58th flight. 2 hours later. "hey, can we move it along? i'm all out of timecards." Sans said. They finally get up the 99th floor and up to the top floor of the tower Monokuma is in. Sans kicks the door open. "monokuma, lets get the hell out of here." Sans said. "Wait, so you're telling me it happened, AGAIN?!" Monokuma asked. "yup. we need to get out." Sans said. "You know, the killer is 20 floors behind us, so we better make it down quick." Blueberry said. Sans has a harness strapped on him. He is then pushed down into the hole in the middle of the stairs "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sans said. You can then barely hear him say, "I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" which is a reference to a youtube video. "Uhhhh... Is he OK?" Blueberry asked. "Yes. He had a harness on, didn't he?" Monokuma said Hayano and Blueberry put on a harness. They then jump down. Monokuma runs down 100 flights of stairs. 3 Hours later The doors open, and then shut. They escape. "We made it out again, you know though. I have some weird feeling." Monokuma said "Myeh heh heh! What is that feeling?" Blueberry asked. "Like I'm gonna d-" Monokuma said before getting inturrupted Monokuma is stabbed through the back with a katana. To be concluded.. Special Sans wakes up to find out that the camp was rekt. The place is extremely destroyed. He looks at his left hand and it's covered in blood. Sans gets up. "i remember what happened. i went into this camp 2 or 3 times." Sans said. "wait, they tore it down?" Sans then sees the gates, still intact. He finds a mirror. He sees a cut in his chest. "i really wonder who.. (Huff) did that." Sans said. Sans goes into the bathrooms, somehow still intact, too. "i think people left this place alone because people murder here alot. whatever. let's get out of here before i perish here, too." Sans said. Sans runs out of the bathroom and slams the door behind him. Sans feels like he should run into the only intact cabin. "gotta get in there." Sans said. He runs into the cabin. He gets stabbed 10 times. Sans collapses. "welp, i was the only one left. and i was killed. may the universe live on from this point." Sans said. "and the only way you'll see me again is a magic transferring device that revives everyone." Sans says. Sans turns into dust, except for his hand, which somehow stays intact. The End! (Season 3 is coming soon, so don't worry.) Sans walks into the The End screen. "wait, how am i still here? oh. you forgot to turn off the TV." Sans said. Sans sees the The End text "season 3? huh. neat." Sans said. The screen turns to black. CONGRATULATIONS! You read a really cringy fanfic. Category:Game Shows Category:Fanfictions Category:Murder Summer Camp